Counsil of Five
by Kylwyn
Summary: The war has been over for six years and Aang and his friends are forming a council to try and prevent another one. Now Katara must go to the fire nation and convince a stubborn lordling to cooperate. Short story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just an idea I got a little while ago and I need to get it out of me in order to start on my other stories again XD. Not exactly a one shot but I don't plan on it being more than a few chapters long.**

**Introduction:**

The hundred-year war between the remaining two cultures and the fire nation has finally come to an end.

Upon the return of Sozun's comet Avatar Aang having given the people renewed hope lead with the help of the retired General Iroh the feared great dragon of the west, a massive army against the fire forces. Contrary to belief it was not Aang who defeated Fire Lord Ozai but Ozai's son Prince Zuko in an Agni Kai whereas Princess Azula was killed by her own arrogance while fighting the southern waterbender Katara.

With the war officially over and all the territories in utter disarray the Avatar and his friends looked to old scrolls and ancient memories to try and find a way to return at least some semblance of balance. Surprisingly it only took a few months for them to find a potential solution; in multiple scriptures they read mention of a council, a council contrived of five beings; the Avatar and one to represent each element.

The only issue was that these benders -rumored to be so strong as to be able to defeat the Avatar when it came to their element- could not be nominated or chosen. They, just as the Avatar, were reincarnates born into their element over and over again to serve their people; and just like the Avatar they needed to be found.

Water was found first in the bender Katara, when she claimed faint recognition of an ugly old wooden doll being presented along with many other items to all the water benders; and then later instead of sinking into the blue oblivion of the ocean she simply continued to walk across it's surface without even realizing it.

Two years later earth was found in a 14 year old boy from a village that had just suffered a near devastating earth quake, because he stomped his foot a little too hard when the mild manned child was told it was possible he was the earth member; after he identified a small ball with beans falling out of it as his.

Now during the sixth year of peace Avatar Aang searches for anyone who may hold airbending abilities while Katara makes her way to the fire nation to start testing all firebenders young and old for their nation's due member of the council.


	2. AN

I'm so sorry! Everything has been hectic at my house lately from me getting my first job, my grandpa having a heart attack, my mom getting pregnant again, one of my best friends being stuck into foster care to get away from her crazy mother and with my older sister working two jobs and never home to help with my younger siblings I have had no time for any writing.

But now here is the insult to the injury: my mother has come to the conclusion that I'm not spending enough time on schoolwork and is blocking all the fanfiction sites I go to. ALL of them, if they have fanfic in the address it's being blocked as of tomorrow. I Love you all and I have no clue when I will next be able to update any of my stories so don't hold your breath and again I'M SOOOO SORRY.

**Next drive you crazy not-a-chapter post:**

Holley F-ing cow, who needs soaps when you live one? When I was banned to prevent slacking on school I had every intention of trying to continue writing. Well turned out I have been depressed (The kind you need drugs for just not to the extent where _I_ needed drugs) and my fanfiction, writing and adrenaline from family drama was all that was keeping me up. So after that was realized and I made much boring progress I am starting to write again in limited, after school, when inspiration strikes, periods.

I plan on posting a Naruto one I have been working on and the rest of my Avatar T.L.A Counsil of five, once they are already finished.

Daughter of Ryuukostusei is slow and steady. I've found my writing style as changed a bit after all this so it hasn't been easy when all I want to do is go back and correct but I won't hold you all in that kind of suspense 'cause I myself hate it when authors do that. All posts on all my longer stories will be real posts; no more annoying notes like this or 'oops I noticed a bunch of mistakes AFTER I posted'.

Last thing, I'm thinking of adding a tentative and I mean _tentative_ update schedule on my author page. If you read this and give a crap review and tell me what you think!

Kylwyn


End file.
